1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for synchronizing a signal analyzer and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for synchronizing a signal analyzer, which, when the signal analyzer analyzes a signal input from the outside, can achieve the synchronization of the input signal in a short period without receiving a trigger signal from the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the term ‘signal analyzer’ refers to a measuring instrument that resolves the frequencies of an arbitrary input signal into sine waves and analyzes the components thereof, and may be classified as a spectrum analyzer, a network analyzer, a digital analyzer, a frequency analyzer and a wave analyzer according to the purpose of use.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing the construction of a conventional signal analyzer.
As shown in FIG. 1, a signal analysis unit 20 receives an input signal that is converted in digital form via an Analog-to-Digital Converter (ADC) 10, and receives reference clock signals and external trigger signals from the outside, that is, from the transmitter that transmitted the input signal, in order to analyze the input signal. In this case, the external trigger signals are signals that are used to acquire the synchronization of the input signal, and are signals that are input in conformity with the respective start positions of frames that constitute the input signal. Each of the reference clock signals is a signal that is input for use as a reference clock when various types of clocks to be used in a system are generated. That is, the signal analysis unit 20 analyzes a given number of frames of the input signal based on the external trigger signals and the reference clock signals.
However, in accordance with the conventional signal analyzer described above, the synchronization of the input signal cannot be acquired in an environment in which the external trigger signals cannot be received, for example, in a mobile communication base station, and thus there is a problem in that accurate signal analysis cannot be performed.
Furthermore, the start position of each frame can be calculated by installing a synchronization acquisition algorithm in the signal analyzer itself, rather than using the external trigger signals. In this case, each of the calculation intervals for synchronization acquisition is longer than a single frame, so that it takes a lot of time to acquire the synchronization of the input signal, therefore a problem exists in that the usefulness of the signal analyzer is limited.